The present invention relates to a grille for a door or window, and more particularly to such a grille which can easily be assembled without welding.
A regular grille for a door or window is generally made by welding two main horizontal metal tubes 6 and two main vertical metal tubes 7 into a rectangular open frame, and then welding the rectangular open frame with transverse metal tubes 8 and longitudinal metal tubes 7 into a latticed structure. Because the grille is made by welding metal tubes into a latticed structure, much labor and work time are consumed, and the manufacturing cost of the grille is high. Furthermore, the welding point between each two linked metal tubes obstruct the sense of beauty of the grille.